


If I kiss you (where it's sore)

by QueenAsha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAsha/pseuds/QueenAsha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Charlie gets migraines. Bela does her best to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I kiss you (where it's sore)

Bela was about to knock, but hesitated, her knuckle hovering just by the door. Better not. She turned the light of in the hall to prevent the light getting in to the room, and gently pushed the door open. Squinting through the dark, she could vaguely make out the shape of a a mop of red hair sticking out of some sort of blanket-cocoon.

 

“Charlie?” She said, keeping her voice soft. “How are you doing?”

 

The blanket-cocoon groaned.

 

Bela winced in sympathy. “That bad?”

 

“Mmmgh.”

 

“Ah. Well, I brought you tea. Shall I just leave it here?”

 

The cocoon moved, revealing a bleary-eyed Charlie. “No,” she said. “Gimme.”

 

“You look awful,” said Bela.

 

Charlie pouted. “I feel like my head is exploding,” she said, accepting the tea and clutching it between shaking fingers. “Could you hand me the laptop.”

 

“No. No computer until you’re better.”

 

“But–”

 

“No. Becky will be okay without you skyping her for one more day.”

 

Charlie sighed. “’kay then.” she took a sip of her tea, and frowned. “Ginger? Really?”

 

“It’s supposed to help against headaches. Maybe you should take another nap.”

 

“No, I’ve been alone up here all day, ‘s not fun,” Charlie grumbled.

 

“Mina is here,” Bela noted, pointing at the Siamese cat curled up by Charlie’s side.

 

“But she keeps licking me,” Charlie complained. “As adorable as that is, it makes sleeping hard. Also she attacks my feet. I have open wounds on my toe now.”

 

“Do you want me to take her out?” Bela asked.

 

“Can’t you join me instead?”

 

“But I have work to do, and besides– ”

 

Charlie unleashed the puppy-eyes. That, combined with Charlie’s messy hair and tired, baggy eyes, made Bela feel almost guilty for considering her leave in the first place.

 

“Fine. Move over.”

 

Charlie set the now-empty mug aside and lifted the blanket for Bela to crawl in. She stretched out next to Charlie, her face resting against her neck. She reached out her hands and, gently as not to aggravate her headache further, started pulling her fingers through Charlie’s hair. “This okay?”

 

“Mmhmm. ‘s really nice.”

 

“Just try and sleep,” Bela whispered, continuing the motion. They lay like that for several minutes, not talking, until finally, Charlie’s breathing slowed, and she fell into a semi-peaceful slumber. Even then, Bela continued until she too started feeling tired. She adjusted her grip of Charlie, moving her hand down to rest around her waist.

 

Charlie awoke sometime during the early hours of the morning. Her intense headache had dulled to a bearable throb, and she allowed herself a few moments to appreciative the relief, before becoming aware of something clutching at her waist. She did not have to turn to know it was Bela, the soft smell of her cinnamon shampoo had already given that away. Not yet feeling ready to face he day, she let out a happy sigh, closed her eyes, and fell asleep to the sound of Bela’s soft breathing.


End file.
